


人类以前的生活

by Asteraster



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22859569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteraster/pseuds/Asteraster
Summary: 全员无cp
Kudos: 1





	人类以前的生活

**Author's Note:**

> 全员无cp

*

闷热，颠簸，排泄物的味道还有车轮压过枕木时发出的永不停止的噪音，毫无疑问，杰西·麦克雷正身处一节不知开往何方的车厢内。

他和自己的四肢斗争了一会，终于从酸麻中获得了一点支配权，扒开四周的稻草和老鼠换了个更舒服一点的坐姿，并努力弄清楚自己为什么会出现在这里。他不是唯一的乘客，虽然四下一片黑暗，没人费心为货箱掏两个窗户，但神枪手的第六感告诉他，自己绝对不是这里唯一一个能从鼻子里吐气的人。

去他的神枪手第六感吧，杰西苦涩的笑了一下，这玩意只能骗骗酒吧那个把胸衣拉得让人挑眉的女招待。他几乎不能移动自己的腿，肩膀疼得要命，甚至失去了一小段记忆，却对当下的状况可以说得上非常熟悉，只是因为这就是他的生活。杰西·麦克雷，靠把子弹嵌进别人脑袋里在死局帮里过了几年有床睡的好日子，可能是老天爷怕他忘记了自己不过是个扒火车的小混混，动动手指又把他丢回了这里。杰西松了一口气，除了肩膀的疼痛，不算太糟，死局帮那张床也没有那么好，现在摇摇欲坠的铁轨就是他的摇篮曲。他想伸出手确认一下自己的肩膀，一阵刺耳的金属摩擦声让他忍不住屏住呼吸，有人在他的身边说话。

“长官，这就是你要的人。”

然后是一阵靴子踏过地面的声音。

“好了小杰西，别他妈做睡美人了，让我们看看除了在监狱里烂掉，你能不能做出点聪明的选择。”

刺眼的白光笼罩了他，杰西·麦克雷猛地从睡梦中醒了过来。

*

莉娜睁开了眼，只是一个小小的缝隙，她听到仪器运作和交谈的声音。她赶紧闭好眼睛，在弄明白发生什么之前，她可不想贸然醒来。

**跳跃的时矩很不规律，她还没有稳定下来。**

莉娜努力从奇怪的口音里分辨对方讨论的内容，时矩？她偷偷摸了摸自己的胸口，温斯顿的技术成果还好好地待在那里。

**……过去……不能确定……**

太难辨别了，莉娜觉得自己回到了守望先锋的会议室，杰克的声音是最好的催眠剂，她闭着眼睛，感觉意识离自己越来越远，排气扇在头顶嗡嗡作响，她觉得有点冷。

莉娜·奥克斯顿希望自己再醒来的时候不要得感冒。

*

“小美，把手套带上再出门。”

小女孩猛地刹住脚步，不情不愿地跑回卧室，扯着一副手套揣进口袋里。

“不行哦小美，我说的是带上手套。”

小女孩假装生气的样子，端着肩膀完成了妈妈的指定动作。

“注意安全，不要上马路。”

女人听着大门撞上的声音，熟练地把青菜从水里抄起来，放进盘子里，揭开另一口锅的盖子搅弄了一下，然后大门砰的一声打开又合上。

“你看！”小美小心翼翼地捧着一个形状可疑的雪球，并且试图把雪球平移到桌子上。

雪球滚了一下，啪的散掉了。小美发出一声叹气，摘下手套，用手指小心翼翼地戳那一小堆雪。

“妈妈你看，雪花是有形状的。”她郑重宣布自己的最新发现，同时把沾上几片雪花的手指伸出去，“而且它们都不一样！”

雪花融化在了手指上，小美愣了愣，回过头想再抓一点雪，然而桌子上只有一小滩亮晶晶的水洼。

小美开始大哭。

女人只好把炉火暂时关小，抱着小美安慰起来。

“但是妈妈还没有看到雪花。”小女孩从放声大哭中勉强拼出一个句子。

“等明年小美长大一点，妈妈的身体也好了，就可以一起出门看雪花了。”

“如果没有好呢，如果妈妈还是不能出门呢。”

“那就要拜托小美把雪花的样子画给妈妈看了。”

小美抹了一把自己的鼻涕，开始认真考虑起来这件事的可行性，可是它们长得都不一样呀，她一抽一抽地把自己的担忧表达了出来。女人也跟着思索起来，最后得出了一个非常中国家长式的结论。

“小美如果能够认真学习的话，就能找到解决办法吧。”

小美想起了自己练习簿上的那些红色的叉，总也写不好的田字格，还有被橡皮蹭的脏乎乎的卷子。太难了，小美哭得更响亮了，这个只有七岁的小女孩第一次发现人生艰难。甜蜜的糖果城堡就在对岸，但是中间却隔着各种张牙舞爪的怪物，最糟的是，其他人都认为那些怪物不过是一些装腔作势的小布偶。小美的大脑现在还不能把这么复杂的情绪陈述出来，只好不管三七二十一先哭个痛快。

小美抓着妈妈的胳膊，在厨房里理直气壮的放声大哭。

*

他紧紧抓着控制平板，几乎失去了知觉。数据和眼前越来越清晰的蓝色星球都表明他正在远离月球轨道。他没有调换成自动驾驶模式，因为他不敢让自己闲下来，空气中的弹药味道已经被过滤走了，但是防护服上的痕迹还是能提醒自己发生了什么。

手动驾驶对他来说有点困难，他仔细的核对那些数据。如果博士在就好了，他想，然后摇摇头把这个蠢想法赶出去。

他犹豫地按下通讯按钮，如果博士平时描述的都是正确的话，电波会接通到一个名叫守望先锋的组织，他们会接纳自己，如同博士接纳自己一样。博士总是对的，他在头脑中开始罗列，博士增加了每个人和地面的通话时间，博士不赞成使用高等动物作为实验对象，博士拒绝在太空舱内佩带武器……好吧博士不总是对的，但是他就错过两回，另一次是坚持认为草莓酱比花生酱更好吃。

通讯器的红灯跳了一下，频道对接成功。

“降落请求已经收到，我们会清空海域，请不要佩戴任何武器，在舱内等待，科研员……”

对方的声音在空气中拖出一个长音，明显在等待来者自报家门。

他抓了抓自己的后脑壳，这可真是个意料外的要求。博士曾经征询过他的意见，他习惯了自己的那串试验编号，博士露出有点为难的表情，不过依然尊重他的意见，紧接着发布了一长串关于名字意义的长篇大论。

**证明你所热爱的**

花生酱怎么样，他认真回忆博士的论点，花生酱是个名字么？

**你的立场**

或者下地狱的猴子？他听到有人那么称呼月球反叛军，等等我自己就是猴子……

**富有创造力**

他当时应该更认真一些的，而不是烦躁地把试管摔在地上。

“先生？您能听到么？”通讯员的声音听起来有些犹疑，显然对方除了清空海域，还有一个搬出对空导弹的计划。博士拒绝在太空舱内佩带武器，所以他第一个被杀死了，剩下的人争先恐后地挤进仅有的逃生艇，画面不是很好看，因为他们都有配枪的习惯。他的手在控制面板上犹豫了一下，他们会是怎样的，他盯着那个通讯屏上橙色的标识，如果博士犯了第三个错误呢？眼前的蓝色星球变得越来越大，山川棕色的起伏伤疤一样爬满表面，充满侵略性。和他自从有记忆起在舷窗里看到的那个遥远的星球截然不同。

不，博士总是对的，草莓酱没有那么糟，虽然还是比不上花生酱。想象是发现的本质，创造力和信心不因挫折而被质疑。这是博士为何来到月球基地的原因，也是他为何组装临时火箭逃向一个未知星球的原因。

“温斯顿。”他重重靠回驾驶座内，“温斯顿发出降落申请。”

*

“申请强制唤醒，3，2，1……”

莉娜猛地睁开眼睛，发出溺水一样的呼吸声，几只手伸过来防止她摔到医疗床下面去。

“女士，你还好吗？抱歉你在漩涡中陷得太深了，我们必须把你拽回来。”身着防护服的人扶着她的肩躺回去，把一只插着吸管的水杯塞到她嘴边。

“不会的。”莉娜大口嘬着水，虽然她更希望喝到的是英式红茶，“温斯顿为我做了这个。”她拍拍自己的胸前，一股迷茫缠绕住了她。

她刚刚就是温斯顿，不，她刚才在温斯顿的视角里。不只是温斯顿，她还隐约记得一个亚洲面孔的女士称呼自己为小美。

小美是谁？莉娜感到一阵头疼，她敲了敲自己的前额，她梦见了小美，还有温斯顿，已知温斯顿给自己做了胸前这个玩意，那推导可得她应该也认识小美。这依然不能解释对方是谁。更糟的是，她连温斯顿长什么样也不知道，自己只是下意识地相信他和胸前的东西有联系。她低下头，面带疑虑地审视那个发着蓝光的器械。

那这个玩意又是干什么的啊！

“这正是我们所担心的，女士，您身上的仪器似乎正在把您拉扯进其他的时间流当中，或许我们应该为您把它取下。”

“不行！”莉娜紧紧地抱住胸口，她想在口袋里翻出一些能帮助自己回忆起一切的东西，但是他们把她的衣服拿走了，换上了一件白色的医用罩裙。

“我叫莉娜·奥克斯顿，代号猎空。”她努力让自己的声音显得有威严一些，“我是……”她卡壳了，“你们不能把这个拿走，这是温斯顿做的，如果没有的话……我会……”

会有不好的事情发生，到底是什么呢？用力想，莉娜，你个笨脑袋。

“我忘记了……”莉娜捂住了自己的脸，努力把自己缩成小小的一团，“发生了什么……我为什么会在这里？”

*

“他们觉得我应该记得他，杰哈·拉克瓦。”穿着栗色风衣的女士捧着一束鲜花站在墓碑前，她按照法语念的那个名字，听起来黏腻腻的。那是一个晴朗的天气，旁边的树荫下有人在看书，不时还有跑步者经过，让这个画面看起来不那么悲伤，甚至有点黑色幽默的成分。

莉娜犹豫了一下，伸手拍了拍对方的肩，然后她被眼前发生的一切吓到了。

准确的说，莉娜看见自己站在那个女人身边，做出了一个安慰的举动。女人的身体明显僵硬了一下，但是没有躲开。她贴过去仔细观察，很明显并没有人能看到她，这是第一次她能以第三视角旁观，她听见自己喊风衣女士艾米丽，对方的脸上画着很重的妆，皮肤透过粉底依然泛着青色，莉娜不禁担心起这位艾米丽女士的身体健康。

“我回过家里。”艾米丽停顿了一下，“我们的家，想看看还剩下什么。结果发现他们什么没动，警察结案之后把警戒线收走就径直离开了。那间屋子在他的名下，所以也没有着急转手的房东，那个枕头还扔在地上，他临死之前挣扎的时候扔的。”

莉娜担忧地看向艾米丽，她能做些什么呢？当别人展示伤疤的时候，闭嘴永远是最好的策略。

“我找到了很多照片，有我演出前在后台化妆时的，也有穿着长睡衣倒在沙发上睡觉的，都是杰哈照的。还有一个票夹，厚厚的一沓电影票，时间太久，好多名字已经看不清了。”莉娜注意到艾米丽几乎一动不动，她看起来像一个因为背诵课文而浑身僵硬的小学生，正在一丝不苟的把屋子里的一切按部就班背诵出来。

“我把麦片都扔掉了，它们都粘在一起了，真是噩梦，那东西连黑影都不会吃。”

她在说起黑影时语气明显放松了很多，这才是人们在谈起熟悉的事物时的强调，莉娜想。

“所有人都觉得我会很伤心。”艾米丽弯腰把花端正的摆在墓碑上，“我能听出他们惋惜的语气。我看了所有的照片，成对的杯子，还有冰箱上的留言，我们确实很爱彼此。”

莉娜注意到她用的是过去式。

“但是我已经不记得了，杰哈·拉克瓦对我来说什么也不意味了。”

*

“你知道这意味着什么吗，哥哥？”

莉娜身处一场暴雨当中，她连忙寻找遮挡，雨珠径直穿过了她，砸向地面。她透过昏暗的雨幕向声音发出的地方看，木质建筑漆黑的轮廓深处透出一盏亮光。有人贴着她走过去，在地板上留下一串水渍。莉娜连忙跟上，她现在对于移动自己越来越得心应手了。

一个年轻人跪坐在走廊尽头，身边放着一柄武士刀。

“源氏，你该走了。”半藏的声音听不出什么波动，他的手紧紧握住系在腰上的刀柄，“赶在他们过来之前。”

源氏转过来，换了一个更放松的坐姿，半藏认得他脸上的神情。他们在盂兰盆节的灯会上，佣人把一个点燃的纸灯笼递给源氏，催促他许一个愿望，什么都可以，然后将灯笼放进河里。那时源氏的脸上就是这幅表情，烛火摇曳不定，人们安静下来，期待地看着他，但是他却紧紧抿着嘴唇。他不想许什么愿望，只是舍不得手里这一团光亮。

杂乱的脚步声从围墙另一侧传过来，莉娜紧张地向外张望，她知道会发生什么，回忆涌进大脑，她认出了那个年轻人。她曾经在一次派对之后趁着酒意问过这个夜晚，机械忍者似乎卡了一下，莉娜有耐心地等对方外壳上那一圈小灯挨个亮了一遍，“我当时太生气了，做了很糟的事情，哥哥没有其他的选择。”最后源氏简单的说。

事情总是这样的，从一点小小的，无人在意的失落开始，渴望弥补，却换来更大的失望。无法把这种失望归咎给任何一方，直到积重难返。失落变成了不甘，然后不甘激发出更大的怒火，希望被听见，被关注，痛苦越积越深，最后一根稻草落下，一切都毁了。

莉娜飞奔出屋外，她不想看到那个既定的结局，她在一座假山后蹲下，死死地捂住自己的耳朵，雨从高空中落下，穿透一切事物，坚定不移地向下，向下，坚定，不容置疑，直至坠落至深渊。

*

一个水杯在她眼前炸开，发出沉闷的响声，莉娜被吓了一跳，扶着身边的椅子站起来。一张办公桌，她四处张望，瞬间明白了自己身处何方。

落地窗外的雪山，蓝色和橙色的标志，空气里熟悉的清洁剂味道，她在守望先锋瑞士总部。

一支笔从她眼前飞过去，莉娜叹了一口气，转向两位当事者。

守望先锋保留项目，上司吵架。

“童话故事结束了杰克，是不是迪士尼乐园把你的脑子搞傻了？”

精准实现人身攻击的一定是莱耶斯长官。

一沓文件被扫在地上。

一言不合摔东西是莫里森长官的拿手好戏。

莉娜重新蹲下来，翻着地上散落的文件，同时留意着长官吵架最新进展。

“保证个屁！他们早就看咱们不顺眼了！”

大部分都是整理好的会议记录和行动报告，莉娜饶有兴致的看着自己当时的小失误被纠正成“没有想象中顺利”一笔带过。

“你活得堂堂正正，大不了回农场种玉米，但是不是所有人都像你这样。”

杰西·麦克雷的档案被封了死档，莉娜摸了摸上面的封痕，不祥的预感笼罩了她，她抬起头，试图在会议室里找到一个日历之类的玩意。

“听着，暗影守望不是什么好地方，那群臭小子这辈子已经完蛋了，但这是他们能找到的最好的地方了。”

莉娜死死地盯着墙上的电子钟，她用了几秒才回过神来，疯狂地拉扯莫里森的风衣外套，试图引起对方的注意。

“去领你的退休奖章吧，我不会让他们为你那个该死的理想陪葬。”莱耶斯转身离去。

她的手一次又一次从对方的身体中穿过去，却依然无望地尝试着。

“不……杰克……快走……他们骗了你……”她开始控制不住地抽噎。

脚下的地板传来震动，火焰席卷了他们。

*

火焰是冰冷的。

或许因为它们无法对自己造成伤害，莉娜想，同时拼命揉搓自己的眼睛，她的泪水全部糊在脸上，这显得更糟了。

她在火焰中行走，努力辨别着方向，脚下磕磕绊绊，有人用她听不懂的语言呼喊。

亚历山德拉，亚历山德拉。

她感觉到了一丝清凉的空气，于是向那个方向靠过去，一个硕大的人影突然出现在眼前，莉娜迎面撞上了一大堆防火泡沫，虽然并不能感受到，但她还是忍不住咳嗽起来，眯着眼睛从泡沫中冲出。

“奥克斯顿女士，或许我们应该再等一下，这只是原型机。”

啊？莉娜愣住，你在和我说话？

“别担心，我可是皇家骑兵。”莉娜看着自己穿戴着整套飞行服，头盔夹在胳膊下面，拍了拍工程师的肩膀，“这就是跃空者？老天她可真漂亮。”

哦，不，她在心底狂呼，哦不不不。

“在地面上等我。”她轻快地跳进机舱。

为什么……为什么让我看到这些……

莉娜脑子疯狂地转着，她已经到极限了，是时间的问题，时间解离，她又变回幽灵了。但是这次不太一样，为什么她在其他人的时间中？时间加速器坏了吗？她用力敲自己的胸口，看上去一切正常。

“希望休眠仓能坚持得足够久。”温斯顿推了推眼镜，“好运，时间女孩。”

莉娜痛苦地抱着头，或许失忆是抵御无尽时光的特效药，但她现在不需要这个。她有时间加速器，她不会变老，意味着她可以适应长时间的宇宙旅行。

守望先锋发生了什么？

*

“605号研究员，自称为莉娜·奥克斯顿的患者产生了排斥反应。”

“强制唤醒。”

“试过了，强制唤醒失效。”

“她胸前的仪器太危险了，你们在哪里找到的她？”

“第五区，地球外层空间。”

“老天，那里现在还有人？”

“资源枯竭之后大部分人通过地平线空间站移民到其他宜居星球了，根据记载依然有人选择留下来。”

“好吧，我们可以亲自问问她，如果她能从几百年前的时间漩涡中回来的话。”

*

答案，我需要答案，这么多人的时间，我的朋友们的时间，温斯顿想让我做些什么？

莉娜慢慢找回焦距，发现眼前出现了一台电脑。

该死，她又变回第一视角了，她低头看了看自己紫色的指甲油，不耐烦地吹出一个口香糖泡泡。

对话框跳了一下，她连忙把注意力放回在电脑前。

**她最近状态很好，我把她和城市网络连接起来了，她需要学习。**

紫色指甲在键盘上敲了一会儿，停了一下又全部删除掉。

**太好了，我等一下把零件商的地址发给你，有问题随时提问。**

她把泡泡糖吐掉，从旁边的碗里抓出一大把麦片塞进嘴里。在百无聊赖等待回复的时间里，黑影站起来把窗帘扒开一个缝隙，楼下的草坪里一个坦克一样的庞然大物正在开心地转着圈，感受到楼上的动静，对方停下来，对着自己挥了挥炮台。

黑影回过头检查电脑，对方发来一个表情，绿色的机器人笑眯眯比出一个爱心。她捋了捋自己的头发，把自己摔进柔软的床垫里。

头顶上的天花板上铺满了杂乱的电线，一股汽油的味道传进鼻子。

“诶……”她听到自己的低沉的声音咕哝了半天，然后翻了个身又睡了过去，外面传来一串小型爆炸的声音，他躺在床上，舔着上牙膛上的一块伤口，嘴里还残留着辐射可乐的味道。

风沙敲打着避难所的外墙，宛如万人欢呼。

我们的赢家是宋哈娜选手！彩带和金色的碎屑飘下来，闪光灯令她头晕目眩。

“哈娜小姐，请问获胜以后最想干的事情是什么？”

“我要……”

后半截句子像糖霜一样融化，莉娜又躺回到那张洁白的床上了，她的胸口疼得要命，但是无法移动自己。

“在地面上等我。”她听见自己的声音。

不要去，不要。

你需要来点音乐，一个声音在她耳边说，担忧却又充满活力。

不，她低声呻吟，时空跳转得太快了，她感觉自己要把脑浆吐出来了。

医生，她需要医生，或者温斯顿。

我能不能挑一个散热片的颜色？

爆炸声。

你对我做了什么，医生？

婴儿的啼哭。

来看看你的孩子，安娜。

“欢迎回到现在。”莉娜·奥克斯顿睁开了眼睛。

*

莉娜对着镜子仔细查看胸前的伤口，没有刀疤的痕迹，皮肤完美的合拢在一起。和胸前相比，她的脸色算不上好，眼睛下面有深深的青色，刘海趴在额头上，浮肿让她的眼睛看起来没有什么神采。

我在变老，她想，不可思议地捏着自己的脸颊反复检查，每一秒都老去一点，可能自己是人类史上第一个为变老而开心的人。

“我们在外层空间捡到了你，你在昏迷，而且由于宇宙辐射的缘故，时间解离症状变得更加严重了，索性我们治好了它。”穿防护服的人走过来拉回了她的注意力，“地球已经很久不向外发送信号了，我们不知道发生了什么。”

莉娜看了看墙上的电子钟，和日内瓦会议室里的那个做了个年份上的减法，一个大的有点吓人的数字。

时间女孩，温斯顿说得没错，她活下来了。莉娜有些激动地环顾着太空舱，她透过防护服的面罩看向那些研究员，新的人类，她想，眼神纯净，笑容如同黄金。

英雄的故事结束了，人类的后裔在一个更好的世界重新生活下去。他们不应该被遗忘，最后一个任务，莉娜笑了笑，就像旧时那些讲述英雄故事的游吟诗人一样。不是那些留在报告和终端里的内容，那样他们完全可以发送一块磁盘来替代自己。而是作为一位老友，她会在时光中寻找碎片，把他们拼凑展示出来，为何而来，说过什么，做过什么，后悔过什么，祈求过什么。她能做好的，她是时间女孩，她曾接近过永生不灭的真理。

“大多数人选择离开，但是有人留了下来。”她深吸了一口气，一切问题都变得迎刃而解了，“需要有人保护那些留下来的人，那是个很长的故事，我们的故事，我得抓紧了，时间宝贵，不是么？”

END


End file.
